The concept of an inboard/outboard type mirror assembly for a utility type vehicle is shown in Pat. No. 3,667,718 Goslin et al. The Goslin et al patent utilizes a relatively long and therefore vibration prone L-shaped mirror head supporting arm which is rotatably supported upon the outer end of a multi-piece support bracket structure for rotation of the arm and mirror head about a vertical axis. At the same time the L-shaped member includes a horizontal leg to which the mirror head is fixed for rotation about a horizontal axis. As is apparent from the Goslin mirror head supporting arrangement, in both its inboard and outboard positions, the center of gravity of the mirror head is substantially laterally offset from the vertical axis of rotation of the L-shaped mirror head support arm. In other words, the center of gravity of Goslin's mirror head is suspended at the end of a relatively long moment arm which tends to allow the mirror head to vibrate and thus blur the image being rearwardly viewed through the mirror. Through Applicant's unique mirror head supporting arrangement, the center of gravity of the mirror head tends to be positioned more closely to the vertical axis of rotation of the mirror head support arm thereby reducing the tendency of the mirror head to vibrate.
Also as contrasted with Goslin's relatively long L-shaped mirror head support arm, Applicant utilizes a very short and rigid straight or linear mirror head support arm which further reduces the tendency of the mirror head support structure to vibrate. Whereas the overall length of Goslin's L-shaped mirror head support arm is substantially longer than the width of his mirror head, Applicant's short and rigid mirror head support arm has a length substantially less than the width of his mirror head.
It is aesthetically and aerodynamically desirable to reduce the number of components constituting the mirror head supporting bracket or platform. Accordingly, Applicant has developed an integral or single-piece mirror head supporting bracket formed with certain rigidifying features so as to provide a solid base or platform upon which to support the mirror head. Furthermore, when required to use a multi-part supporting bracket structure, such as shown in Goslin et al, it is impossible to incorporate a mounting structure wherein the mirror head and supporting bracket may be folded back or stored against the outside vehicle panel. To achieve a more simplified mirror head support bracket as well as means for swingably supporting said bracket and mirror head relative to the outside vehicle panel, Applicant has utilized reinforced box-like cross sections in his various mirror head supporting structures which add to the overall rigidity of his mirror head assembly.
While Applicant is unaware of any mirror assembly providing a mirror head having inboard/outboard rearward viewing mirror head positions in combination with means for folding back or storing the entire assembly against the vehicle, it is to be noted that an outside mirror having a fold-back or storage feature is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,474 Bowers, also assigned to the assignee of the subject invention.